User talk:Diablo./Archive I
Re: Yes you may roleplay Ivykit, but, if you don't mind, she'll have to die sometime before she becomes an apprentice, or even during her apprenticeship, unless you dont like that idea, since you are the roleplayer now. 19:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, you can make her become a warrior, I may make Briarkit a warrior too, but besides that no one else will live to be a warrior. 03:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: 'Course! Go for it. 4:37 Sun Jun 30 2013 So how exactly does this work? Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yesh please....Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Kestrelshard : A dark brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes Kestrelshard is a loyal, ambitious, and slightly older warrior who has a very sharp toungue. She likes to snipe at people often and is very sarcastic. She is this way after the loss of her kits, Pebblekit and Stripedkit I have to go now but will be back asap Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, what do you need? 4:28 Sat Jul 6 2013 You need them oriental? 4:35 Sat Jul 6 2013 Okay~ I'll do them when I get the chance. 4:43 Sat Jul 6 2013 Re: Oh my gosh, thank you! That charart is amazing! Rowanstar was my first kitty on the wiki. c: EMAIL DUDE! Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bloo. c: Rowan and I were thinking about doing a multiple PM with you. (and possibly Beebs) Whenever you get the chance to get on. C: 13:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks, but the problem is, I have something called an international signature, which means that the same sig comes up on every wiki, so the coding has to. If you know any way around this, please tell me! ' Tiny Talk | Instagram' 07:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! ~Tiny ;D Dallas is all ready for Tay ;D 19:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I'm looking for tab software to start making a song :P Ok? Please email me....... Or put something on my talk page Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 07:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) asdf So I'd never been into Yu-Gi-Oh! before so I was like "eh, might as well try it again" and now i can't stop watching hELP 09:42, 09/2/2013 Yooo Just did some brief research about your TSF cats, and there are a few issues. First of all, Taylor's appearance doesn't match her description, so you can either redo your images or change the description (as that cat isn't a Burmese)- she's just gray in her image. However, her chararts show her as lilac, almost. Anubus can't be a tabby if he's a black smoke, but he does have ghost stripes- just no tabby gene. As for kits, Dallas and Taylor can't have a silver tabby together. Caine and Nikki are fine, but Drake is, sadly, impossible. A grandparent's genes don't really matter all that much if the parents don't show it at all. o3o There might be some complications with Taylor's parents, but I'll leave you with this for now. Thanks in advance! 23:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, she could be simply gray. As for her pedigree, considering most Burmese look like this, I don't see any resemblance in either colors or build. It's always safer to lean away from pedigrees in characters unless it's a purebred and evident- makes things a lot smoother. xD Yeah, he could be a red-brown tabby, as well. Sure, I can help. ^-^ 22:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Short. 00:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Just google and this place. Although for specific patterns, I use google. If I'm just looking for a basic ginger tabby or something, I use the link. 04:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) yo c: Just have a quick question to ask ya. Could you pop on chat when you get the chance? Thanks in advance, 21:11, 09/26/2013 Sure thing! 16:08, 09/30/2013 Re: MY GOD I LOVE THIS <3 Is it a particular cat, or just a gift? 11:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Charart request? Do you take requests? :) 18:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Great! I love the way you've done Emily's member, so I was wondering if you could take over her queen which is currently for approval...? 15:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you pop in chat when you get the chance? 00:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not at all! Go ahead! 8D 09:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) They disbanded entirely because WinterClan battled them and crushed them. The Storm fronts was made to sort of replace them, but I don't think we can entirely revive them, sorry. :l But remember, loner cats often form their own groups and live together, so feel free to open your own mini-group and invite others to join. (if you do do this, could Rajani jump in?) 22:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Emily ouo Hey Raven/Wildd! I wondered, after the new blanks are done, if you could make/redo Emily's member charart to look like her queen one? :3 -- 17:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: That would be great! 08:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) One more thing :3 Sure! Emily already has an unnamed brother, but I can change that to a sister if you'd like. C: 07:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It looks great 8D Problem is, I can't upload it as I'm not on the right device. 20:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inferno and his big ole family Thank you so ''much! You put so much time into that! Thank you a lot. Genetics confuzzle me, I have to admit. Thanks again! Servalleap 00:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Adoptions Raven, you really need to post a request on the adoption page before claiming any cats. Your edits on Rowanstar and Tigerscar have been reverted because you didn't request them properly. Plus, Beebs already claimed Tigerscar on the adoption page. You may request Rowanstar still, but please make all your requests on the adoption page in the future. That's what it's there for after all. Chat You mind if I spoke to you in chat for a bit? I have a couple of questions I want to ask you ouo 20:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Raven, though you can claim NPC cats, you can't bring them back to life like you did Cedarfur. He'd have to be dead. Photogenic felines (Tumblr blog), just generally when searching on tumblr (e.g searching tabby or something), and google images. c: Fez 16:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) http://photogenicfelines.tumblr.com/archive that page should help :3 Fez 16:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, she's your cat~ 16:17, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, sorry for the late reply! But yes. I had one more litter planned if that's fine with you. 21:22, December 19th, 2013 (UTC) How did Naomi die? o.o 17:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Can we rp Des, Inferno, and Co.? o3o Servalleap 00:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stormnose Yes, she would be a torbie-and-white, along with any other females in that litter. The males of the litter would be black-based. 19:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Course! 23:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Echo's spot hehehe check your goddammed tumblr would you ~Echo (talk) 03:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Psst Do you mind refraining from creating the new categories? I'd rather put a vote through to see if they're even needed before we make one for every user. 04:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 02:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Yep Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 02:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re: Not at all - your cat, your choice. 07:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Spider Vs. Sapling Ah, yes yes....That'd be a fight I'd want to see! >:D 22:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you just requested my beloved Irisfrost....PLEASE take really good care of her, she's really important to me!! ;) 00:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) He's a light brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes, and a white patch on his back. He has a V-shaped cut in his ear from Gemcave, and a couple of random scars from him too. I was wondering what happend to his page. x3 Anytime you want him to pick a fight with Gemcave, you have my right to do so! 00:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is pretty interesting. ^.^ 15:38, February 27, 2014 (UTC) quick question would weaselkit be able to have white on him, like this? http://www.theultimatecatwebsite.com/uploads/1/1/0/8/11083235/2004215_orig.jpg?231 or would this work? http://cdn.mysmelly.com/image:/sitefs/perm/pi/c/2/m/j/401.330.0_f5.jpg thanks, Servalleap 02:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yay, it's Serval again: so, could Wolfstorm maybe have a daughter named Tansykit. I really want another WC cat but I don't want to make her out of the blue. I know he'll have a mate, but maybe she died or something? I understand if you say no. Servalleap 20:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm awful at chararts so if you ever have the time would you please make Weaselkit's? Servalleap 02:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) HI! Hi there Raven! How do you put cats into the allegiances, because when I was going to put in Frostfang's name, there were templates with the other cats names in it.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Raven, I've just came to say thanks for helping me! I should of thanked you earlier, but I couldn't.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not keen on Inferno taking a mate right now. I've got my own plans for him later on. Also, can you remove any trace of Eleanor on your cats' pages? I'm planning a different Eleanor, thanks xD ohandcomeonchatimlonely Servalleap 20:01, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Spiderstorm's newest litter (Oakkit, etc.) don't have a father yet, do they? If not, I can offer up Bronzeleaf or Scarceclaw (I have no need of either of them currently)! 23:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Erm, if you get Mosskit, please erase that his/her father's Stormfrost, because he hasn't had kits. sorry (It was from a long time ago). xD 19:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) He isn't called a player for nothing! Sure! Sorry I haven't been on, my internet went out when we got our Charter updated! 14:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: 'Coarse ouo I'll mark Dark down. 20:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey ouo Hey, is it alright if I use your idea on the timeline and guide idea for my story like you did with Spiderstorm's Hatred? 19:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey ouo Hey, is it alright if I use your idea on the timeline and guide idea for my story like you did with Spiderstorm's Hatred? 19:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) thank u. ouo 20:18, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Um, Diablo, you can't just randomly claim Dandelionpelt, you have to adopt her first. 10:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: So writing out the ceremony? 13:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I suppose, give me some time to fix'em though, it'll take awhile to match them up. Lionstar's older than Spiderstorm, so it'll be a bit challenging. 01:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nope, don't mind. She's one of your kitties, after all (and I wouldn't do her justice.) 22:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Heya! Feel free to use the older versions of the blanks from here, but I don't know of whether or not I hold any power on those wikis. Try asking around there or finding out who has admin rights over there asides from me. 02:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Art? So, I've been out of practice with my chararts, and consequently my shading is hideous. xD I was wondering how you did your shading? Do you smudge or blur, and what program do you use (sorry if it sounds like I'm being nosy)? Secondly, I believe that you made a blank for when you did Spiderstorm's warrior art (when she was an oriental)? Is it possible that you could lend me that blank for me to make an oriental warrior of my own? If not, that'll be cool with me. 19:45, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Course :p 12:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Diablo, but we don't put "Art" on Cat Pages. :( You can create yourself a page to put your artwork, such as User:Diablo/Art, but not on pages. (But you could remove the Life Image and have the drawing be her life image) 14:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) adoption cats ahh im so sorry about that, i should check that page more often. Of coarse, I'll go and archive them ouo. 03:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if we have a little IrisXTalon interaction...? By this, I mean he visits her in a dream saying stuff like "Ohey, yeah, I love you, thanks for naming our kit after me, see ya soon, kthxbye." 20:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nah, Blackstar looks hella fine. As for Guppy, none in this litter, but she may need a WinterClan mate eventually and have another litter, so if you're interested, you can be first to get one from there. 05:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sweet ouo 18:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) They're based sort of in the Pacific Northwest US and southwestern Canada. And time passes here really irregularly, especially since the roleplays aren't really functioning. We're working on a standard for passing time soon. 03:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Srry Aww, sorry Alex, but they're only having three, and all are dying before apprenticehood. :( I'd love to give you one, but not a single one's going to live, and I don't want any chances of them living. 04:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a skype? 04:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to have on hand. Mine's Raindork, so just request to have me as a contact and stuff. 04:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I mean, I'd be willing to give you one, but you'd have to do these things: 1) It'd have to die at two moons or under...I think I have a plan for Cranekit and his mother, and his uncle. 2) it can't have a name that has anything to do with fire...Burningflame's going totally against her family. 3) It can't be ginger cat all, or close to it...Again, she's a rebel. :D 4) I'd prefer if it'd be a tom. 04:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) So, yeah, just those things I stated before. But are you willing to let your kit die before the age of two moons? If not, I can let you expand his/her life-hood a bit longer, but he/she needs to die before Cranekit. 15:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) yo yes go ahead ill just move the adoption requests things from the page if they are there. 17:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) idk a title Hey, I don't know you, but thanks for taking care of Rowanstar. It means a lot. :) 23:45, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Diablo! I liked your idea you did with your Lies series, is it possibly okay if I use that sort of idea to put my Hetalia-cat stories into one book like page like that? (I'm sorry if I'm bugging you by asking, I just don't want to steal any ideas or anything xD) 02:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ouo. 06:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Frozenheart Yes you can. And about their cats, thank you for offering. I don't know when I'm planning to do it, but probably around the time when the wiki gets up and running better that I'll go and clear people's cats out (You know, when CAT starts up again) 16:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yus Oh yeah, I'd be glad with that! Do you think we should have Talonkit be a bit cold towards him at first, thinking he "left" him? 23:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll be back on later, I have stuff to do (eat, shower, feed cat, feed dogs, blah blah blaaah). I'll see ya later! 23:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Rowanstar Hey, I was just wondering (since I know how important Rowanstar is to Rowie) if you could possibly give Rowanstar back to Rowan...? I mean, she's like the first cat she created here, and I know how important Spiderstorm is to you. ;) If you did, that'd be REALLY nice of you, since Rowie's gone through a lot with Rowanstar. 16:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot, Alex, that'll make Rowan reallllly happy!! :D 02:13, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Hey Diablo! I have a question, if you don't mind answering it xD So, how do you set up the timestamp on the end of your signature? Like, how do you use it after setting up and such, is there a button or do you have to type it all out when you sign something on a page for instance? 01:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for the help, I used yours as a rough draft but I'll probably expand upon it tonight sometime ouo 06:29 Fri Aug 8 'ello Hey, would you mind if I pushed Crowkit's, Minkkit's, Risekit's, Gannetkit's, Darkkit's, and Rainkit's back a bit for a month or so? 18:01 Fri Aug 15 Hey, do you have any idea when you're going to revive Talonclaw? I was thinking (if you're going to do it soon), Irisfrost could get sick and weak on the journey, and left behind a bit with Risekit and Talonkit. Then, Talonclaw gets revived, finds her, and saves her and brings her back to the group. :3 16:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sooo....IrisXTalon will pretty much not be the same, or kind of none existent since Spiderstorm's there as often as she pleases? 21:29, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hi, it's tenn o/ d'ya wanna rp with me sometime? 00:40, August 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Maximus That works. I'll add him in. Servalleap 01:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It depends on what you mean though. Do you mean having her as his permanent mate, or just another fling? And which Spiderstorm, the one with a missing eye or the mate of Loach? 20:16, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he can do that! 21:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! ^.^ As for Talonclaw and Tigerclaw, I would like them to keep IrisXTalon. 22:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I know, I can simply have it follow out in a different way, with one of my leaders or something...Like they could understand Talonclaw's upsetting situation with wanting to return to WinterClan to be with his mate and kits. 22:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) So, it's fine with you if I edit their pages now? 22:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re; All I want to know is what you're going to do with 'em? That's all. 21:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Totally! 21:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) BRUH !!! bloo!! how are you man it's been forever my music obsession has gotten out of control i now run a band blog its gotten bad help 02:31, 10/26/2014 hey hey i was in a band for a while but then our bassist moved so we disbanded also yes I do it's snowfern422 05:10, 10/26/2014 i can't play shit lmao I sing. i can tune a guitar perfectly fine and I can play a g chord that's it man my knowledge of instruments is like none. im super excited tho bc my school talent show is coming up and i'm singing Centuries by Fall Out Boy and its gonna be great that song literally fuels me 05:17, 10/26/2014 Shadowclaw's sibling Ok, so Shadowclaw is based off of my cat, Shadow, and I want to make his brother but his brother is a half brother, and they share the same mother, but different fathers. Could Rosethorn have had another mate at one point after Shadowclaw was born (shadow is older than onyx by two years)? Also, Sandtail is my two year old cat, who Shadow pretty much fathered after we got him?? so could that be a thing too, I didn't want to add that he was mothered by Mintflower w/o your permission 22:08, 11/29/2014 mentor yo if you're there do you have any specific mentor picked out for darkkit or do you not care? 23:40 Thu Dec 4 mkay. 02:16 Fri Dec 5 Hi Hi. I'm Tiger and I'm from the Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if I could have the file to Gray Wing's rogue since I'm going to be tweaking it. Thanks~ 02:50, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Btw, my email is (email) 02:52, January 9, 2015 (UTC)\ Re: Be my guest, honestly. I was considering asking you of you wanted her back - I can't really be bothered to rp in WinterClan right now. Have her, she's yours again ;) 15:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! 23:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) May I ask a favor tho bro? A charart? 23:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Awesomeee Could you d Hazelfern's Chararts...heres her page...Hazelfern. 23:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Like-y I like the way you made Hazelfern. If you like you can put it on her page. 16:14, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Fine with ME Okay... 19:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Charart request Darkkit will you do his charat? 18:00, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hola Alex, is it cool with you if Rainingflame eventually developes a minor crush on Magpiestar? She'll still remain like herself around him and be his friend. 11:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hazelfern looks great! Do you think it'd be possible to get her kit and loner charats done? 17:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Heyz Hey what's up bro? 17:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hai sorry glad you told me and same here just sitting at the library... 21:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry about roleplaying your cat and editing your pages. I wasn't thinking straight! 07:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Could you maybe make chararts for my cats? i'm sorry if thats too much to ask. 08:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) re;; why's that? must suck, yo. anyways the thing isnt even startin for quite a while so i think you're okay w/ not rping him too much, i guess??? 09:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ye, a standby's perfectly fine yo! and i feel you, school's an ass but somehow i balance out my time so idk the feel truly okay going by one of your side pages, im confused - is bouldy rlly gonna go? if so, would it be better for him to be given to someone else or nah 10:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) kk then I'll think about who he should be handed off to - because honest to god I'm not going to rp both sides of a couple. And, of course, if you ever do change your mind, feel free to tell me. Is Morningpaw going to be killed off as well? If so, perhaps the same should be done for them- 18:47, March 20, 2015 (UTC) gotcha! good to see that gay squad made it onto ur survival list B) 18:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, of course it's not too late! As long as you're willing to add them in on Morningflower and Copperkit's pages c; Toms can be black-and-white or ginger-and-white, and she-cats are tortie-and-white or ginger-and-white. 04:45, March 26, 2015 (UTC) My Apologies Sorry I didn't realize you were busy but the only reason Rising went to Magpiestar was cuz of Gasper...Sorry 13:34, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Squirrelfang's kits Yeah...totally she's having seven kits so you can have two. 15:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Loachtail and Whinchatnose Can i have one kit out of both of their litters? 23:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw Darkpaw Could you do his apprentice charart? 16:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Cinderleaf's Successor Is it fine if Devan comes to the clans a long time from now? So yeah i posted in the Half moon gatherings. For him to meet Cinderleaf. 20:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you, but do you mind hosting a ceremony in SummerClan for Bruiser? This means WAR 01:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you please come here? I need some help saving a file on GIMP. https://join.me/930-707-574 Flamestar22 23:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) re: ye i'll take 'em off in a sec 21:50 Wed Apr 22 RE That would be p interesting tbh, Elm or Holly would probably remember him, since they were adults when he left? but that could work as like a little note/hint thing 10:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sphealspots COuld you possible do Sphealspot's charart, you don't have to, just asking :P ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:27, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Eelkit's life image Yo, the life image you have for Eelkit is actually a late pet of someone on deviantart. They haven't copyrighted or watermarked the images, but I'm not sure they'd appreciate the wiki using images of their deceased cat, Smokey. The same cat was formerly Elmstar's life image, but I changed it for that reason. You don't have to change it, of course, but I really don't know how they'd react if they found we were using it. I'm probably being paranoid, but you get me. 14:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Brindlestorm's kits Hey I was swondering if you'd like to take one or two of Brindlestorm's kits. There is no certain pelt color and the age is one moon. I'd like the names to go along with bird names. 16:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Idk...Cormarant isn't mine. She's Emily's as. You'll have to ask her. As i don't rp corm sorry dude. 13:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Brindlestorm You said you wanted one of Brindlestorm's kits correct? I'm fixing her page and am putting up the names. 16:19, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Program What program do you use for chararts? Flamestar22 23:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) oh okay ivyfoot got killed off by stoem, now my question is, would hare be picked deputy, or would someone else be first and then him? i ask because while ye, the dude's young, ivyfoot was just as young when she was picked, as was magpie and rising, i think. 23:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) re hoooollly shit Bloo that'd be awesome! and for reference, Hare does/ /should/ have an app by now - Daisypaw, i think of thekits of sorrelface and snakeclaw 10:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ye the weekend sounfs fine! 18:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Magpie If its fine with you can Magpiestar mentor Sedgekit? 21:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Actually, I just used Microsoft Word 2007. At the top bar there should be a tab that says "Review" like in this photo. Click that, and there's some options like "Track Changes" which I used for changes to grammar and wording. There's also some options next to it for like "New Comments" and stuff like that. I just highlighted portions of the text and inserted comments there (the red balloon looking thingys). As for getting the actual text in there, I just went in source mode and copied the whole page. Hope this helps or something 17:28 Sun May 31 Sierra JoAnn Go ahead but originally her first litter was going to die at six moons but the kits yours do whatever! Also if your okay with it never mind 06:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Well Sierra is Abyssinian but i have names on her page here's the link 06:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Do what you want I'm removing those from her trivia since they'll be born soon and i changed Elsé future anyway but it's your choice. ^_^ 06:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Indominous and Elsé So i was thinking maybe Indominous and Elsé could be the founders of a group, I'll think of a name got any suggestions if your game. The group would say this Group Name Leader Indominous Heir Insert name when one Royals Elsé Members Insert Names Queens and Kits Insert Elders Insert Basically usual but royals is Indominous and Elsé' s family. Maybe your game you could create the group and I'd help ya out with it so you game? 15:15, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll let you creat the group as you seem better at the rules. I was thinking The Storm Chasers? Also i like the pic I'll let you save it...^_^ 21:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Also maybe a requirement would be that there pages would be filled. I'm working on Elsé' s now. 21:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay and that'd be great! 21:51, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you need me to make the storm chasers page? 22:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry I'll post in UL now the kits being six moons maybe.. 22:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey would now be a good time to post in tpc with Kai running into Thunderbird? 03:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah just got make Weevil's...then i can post in tpc 04:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alright, done and done. 23:16 Fri Jun 5 No problemo at all c: 23:20 Fri Jun 5 re;; ye that's fine 11:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request Hey! Maybe it'd be possible if you could do Spiritwhisper's charart? The set if possible? 17:59, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Heya what's up? I was thinking maybe the Storm Chasers once they get bigger could form some sort of alliance with SuC? If your game? 23:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey! What's up? I was curious as to if you could post in TPC and UL when you have time? 07:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy cries I saw Jurassic World yesterday and it's even more awesome than the others :D 21:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I loved the part where Claire saves Owen from that Dimorphodon, and they're reunited with Zach and Gray. But the final fight at the end and of course those raptor scenes were undoubtedly some of the best. 16:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Loachkit Hey it's nearing the time when they are apprenticed. Could you get back to me on Loachkit becoming Cinderleaf's appy but dying? 05:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay so I talked to Gia and they said to put the kits on the ceremony list, but she should get back to me later. 19:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Giaria gave me a good answer for Loachkit becoming Cinderleaf's appy. Although the rest is up to them. Theu said they'd consider it. I asked them to message you first because you own Cinderleaf. 03:21, June 23, 2015 (UTC) yo i don't think i'm gonna give bright the mca? her activity's been really spotty lately, and her grammar hasn't shown any signs of improvement. i don't think she deserves it as of yet, though that may change in the future. 16:44 Tue Jun 23 Hey! Would you like a Hazel Wren spawn in WC. She was originally Stoem's but he left. He chose Berrykit but your welcome to change the name. Her pelt description must be a dark brown and white tabby 01:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey when you can just send me a message on my talk page. 20:38, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey what's up? Could you post in Unclaimed, Port, and WC? When you have time? 00:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Um...sure it's cool i think i have Morningpaw, Sheeppaw, and Owlnose (He's actually one of my's fav's) 00:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) you should get in chat! 00:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey just a question but is it possible that Serin could become mates with Russetnose? Originallythat was gonna happen but iit's up to you brah 17:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: o' course yo. 17:14, 08/16/2015 Yo is it cool if I have one of Spiderstorm's kits? 11:48, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure. But I actually had a plot going with Raven with TSC as they'll be in war with Bahara. 18:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey is it possible to get Darkkit's apprentice and warrior done? 16:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) That's great! Thanks man. What's up? Are you okay with the plot for Bahara and TSC? 16:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey what's up? 15:57, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re Not much. Just being bored. 16:37, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey if it's cool I actually am working in rping Cavernpaw's family more like her two living siblings maybe you'd like to rp as well. Idk. They haven't really rped much. Also I'm working on the kits history and family history.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:11, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey if your free do to chars? Maybe you could do Littleclaw's? The SuC deputy.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 12:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re I had this idea for Forestpath, since I own him, then I saw Appleblossom is dead. So my heart broke literally.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 15:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Eh Is ti cool if you do Loachpaw and Littlepaw's chararts? Sup?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:29, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Question about the loner/rogue group. For the successor leader, will it be Elsé or her kits? I mean I understand if it's kits.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Would it be okay if i RP'd one of DiabloXPaleheart's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 12:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Would you like one of Nettleclaw's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'll just take one from Pale/Shadow litter than one from Spider's. I have a player in AC who's looking to settle down if your cool with that for Spiderstorm.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you can. That's name is good.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, when will these litters be born? Also can you post in UL? — User talk:MinkclawMolly 03:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could do Crowkit's chars?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you do Spottedfern's mc char and warrior char?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. Two questions. One: Do you have a skype or kik? Two Can you do Wolfflame's chars?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 21:16, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Is it okay if I do Willowstar's chars?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I tried doing hers, I have it on my comp.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey friend, if it's possible can you do Blazefoot and Burningscreech's warrior chararts?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo in wc rp. I didn't know what you wanted Morningpaw named so I just left a blnk in the last part. :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) i i thought that after 24 hours it could be approved.... no one ever commented on it :l '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 17:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. Thanks! '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 19:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo if your cool with it can I have a descendant of Spiderstorm?— Never stop believing. 14:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) jurassic world so i bought it recently and ive watched it like 6 times oops 20:58, 12/3/2015 I'll make him/her later do you care if I make them siblings? The cats I'll make?— Never stop believing. 14:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) re yasss 21:44, 12/4/2015 hola i just wanted to ask if you could maybe show me on a join.me sometime how you do your chararts? like the one rogue where it had those faint speckles? '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 14:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) both, if you could. do you want to do it on a join.me or..? '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 21:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could do Minkclaw's charart?— Never stop believing. 18:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat? — Never stop believing. 03:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey— Never stop believing. 20:40, December 18, 2015 (UTC) O course u can!! i was wondering for a while if u wanted her but always forgot to ask 20:41, 12/18/2015 omg i did a charart and i like cried bc it was so beautiful— Never stop believing. 20:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) its Gannetface and im like i did amazing! but ye anyway can I do one of your characters chararts?— Never stop believing. 20:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) could I also do Ravenstar?— Never stop believing. 20:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) rad ill try to do Duskkit's this weekend if I can, but I'm gonna be busy with my bf tonight video game date. Then I gotta go t my dads then I gotta go to my aunts and its like hectic this Christmas break.— Never stop believing. 20:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo if Magpie has anymore kits might I get one.— Never stop believing. 15:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re; I have a llot idea but idk if your up for it???— Never stop believing. 05:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Well i was thinking maybe i could have Beautifulface reincarnated. Would the kit be able to be mca or nah?— Never stop believing. 15:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I did hows it look?— Never stop believing. 16:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I think later is good when her death aint so fresh.— Never stop believing. 21:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Did Dain have any family members im fixing up his page. Also any past mates or children? Also woyld you mind if I wrote a story abouts him?— Never stop believing. 02:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay ill start on his last and whatnot— Never stop believing. 03:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Plot? Ooh idk if your uo for this plot. I just came up with it, but itd give me something to do until Beatifulface us reincarnated.— Never stop believing. 05:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking that when Emma rejoined WC she could start training in DF or she could now doesn't matter to me by Spiderstorm. Spiderstorm works her way into emma's life then when Emma has kits spiderstorm is reincarnated into the kit??? Sound good or bad?— Never stop believing. 06:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll go post in df as Emma.— Never stop believing. 06:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Posted in df.— Never stop believing. 06:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Same. So whats up?— Never stop believing. 06:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Posted. Im fixing up Dain's family and his page.— Never stop believing. 06:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't feel own her? It'd be nice to have the whole family but feel can keep valdis.— Never stop believing. 06:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) As long as your cool with me taking Dis thrn im ok with it.— Never stop believing. 07:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright ill do her page once im done with dains.— Never stop believing. 07:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ye totally.— Never stop believing. 07:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) If you get Magpiestar back would you consider him having another mate?— Never stop believing. 07:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ur profile pic is so cute smhh 'Kasara feel the burn.''' 13:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) yeah, you can take him! it's kinda hard for me to keep up with him anyways. lana, how I hate those guys 04:19, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo posted in wc with emmas return— Never stop believing. 07:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo whats up?— Never stop believing. 07:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo mind if I have a CreamMagpie spawn once my character coint is down?— Never stop believing. 17:37, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Go for it! I like that plan, and the staffers do too, as long as you promise to stay active. On a side note, do you have any plans for Flynose? He seems like a cutie and I have other young SummerClanners who need friends. 23:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 05:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo can you post in wc?— Never stop believing. 19:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) That all sounds perfect! And awesome, would he be interested in joining the Oakheart/Piperflight/Fawnnose/Elmstorm/Warblerface friend group? 22:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Can ye post in ze clans?— Never stop believing. 05:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo mind if I use the name Ravenstar. Im doing a little story on some shadowclan babes.— Never stop believing. 06:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Well thats unfortunate. Nkw I gotta gk rename the character on my computer lmao— Never stop believing. 07:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Leggy told me that you owned, past tense, the last leader of ShadowClan? Im doing a oerso al story on one of the leaders and her sucxessor was the last ShC cat so...— Never stop believing. 07:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah alright. Gotcha.— Never stop believing. 07:55, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo idk about the wc plot for the mc is gonna be approved so i gotta better idea. How about the kit that will be apprenticed to Cinderleaf remind Cinderleaf of her mentor quite a bit and the two often have arguments or something? How's it sound?— Never stop believing. 21:21, December 28, 2015 (UTC) MagpieXApple Beau, wouldn't it be weird that Magpiestar becomes mates with APpleface that's Thundershade's daughter.— Never stop believing. 20:36, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh whoops my bad lmao— Never stop believing. 20:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) chat?— Never stop believing. 20:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo I think I figured out the name for the mc that'll succeed Cinderleaf. Wanna hear her little story?— Never stop believing. 15:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC)